Nightmares and Haircuts
by Rise Of The Dragon Doctor
Summary: A prequel to the work in progress Love's Nightmare. Astrid has been captured by Pitch and with her desperate attempts to escape she finds out what the Nightmare King is capable of. Hiccstrid Rated T just to be safe.


**Nightmares and Haircuts. A prequel to Love's Nightmare.**

Pitch clutched his jaw where Astrid had punched him. He rubbed the spot where it actually hurt the most. "Why- you little BRAT!" He yelled. Astrid glared daggers at him. She was not going to be some psychopaths puppet. No sir. She struggled to get up while he was distracted, and when she did she headed straight for the nearest exit.

She been in this type of situation before when Alvin had held her captive on his ship, but that was when Hiccup was able to save her. Right now though Hiccup could be miles away. 'Hiccup.' she thought. 'Was he coming to get her? Did he have a plan to get her out of this?' She let her thoughts distract her but was interrupted when a hand grabbed her hair. "Don't think you're get out of here that easily!" Pitch Sneered. She cringed when she heard the sound of a blade being un-sheathed. Pitch brought the black and silver blade up to her face pressing the cold meddle against her cheek.

Her eyes widened at the sight of it. She could simply touch the top and it would painfully draw blood. "What's this? Oh this is just a little something I've been cooking up. It's not any ordinary blade though." He said. "I call it the nightmare blade. One tiny cut could give you nightmares for... well... as long as I want." He said with a slight chuckle.

"It seems your little 'Friend' dare I say isn't the only one who knows how to make weapons hm?" He said mockingly. Astrid kept her mouth shut. She didn't want him knowing anymore about Hiccup than he already did. "I know what you fear most darling. Who do you think is the one who gives you all those nightmares?" Black sand Surrounded Pitch and Astrid, overwhelming her. "Oh look my favorite one... so far." He said grinning.

Her surroundings changed and her vision was blurry. All she knew was... she was actually _scared_.

_She was in Berk, so why was she so scared of her surroundings? A horrible boom went off in the distance. Her eyes widened in shock as she watched the Great Hall go up in flames. She didn't know what was happening. There was no one around and the whole village was starting to catch fire. No Stormfly, No Vikings, No nothing. She heard her name being called. 'Astrid!' She knew that voice. Hiccup..._

_The scene changed and she was in a cave. Rocks had collapsed over the entrance she had no way out. She wasn't alone. She looked behind her and saw Hiccup. 'What do we do?' She asked. 'Well we can't get out this way. The might be another exit in here if we keeping going deeper.' Astrid nodded but deep down inside she knew it was a bad idea._

_The scene changed again and this time they were deeper in the cave with two torches to light the way. They kept going deeper and deeper and it was getting harder to breath._

_They heard a rumbling noise and an avalanche of rocks came tumbling down on them. They quickly leapt away from it before they were crushed. Hiccup and Astrid were separated. 'HICCUP!' Astrid yelled. 'Are you okay?!' He called worriedly. 'Yeah, I'm fine.' She said relieved he was Alive. 'I'll go ahead and get help!' She called. 'Astrid?' A voice called. She walked towards it. 'Hiccup?' She called. He was sitting on the ground near the rock wall that separated them. That can't be right she thought. 'Astrid? How did you get back here? You've been gone for hours.' He said. 'But I just left you like five minuets ago.' Astrid Replied. 'Whatever just help me brake through this wall.'_

_When they were safely on the other side it was there again... the rumbling noise, and it again separated Astrid and Hiccup. 'NO! Not again.' Astrid said irritably. 'Astrid?' A wrinkly voice said behind her. She turned around quickly and found and old man with really long gray and red hair down his shoulders. Her eyes widened. 'Hiccup?' He looked at her. 'Why did you leave me?' Old Hiccup said weakly. 'Hiccup I-' 'WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME AFTER ALL I DID FOR YOU?' He shouted at her with unknown strength. She quickly backed away from him._

_The Rock slide came tumbling down again blocking him from view._

_She turned around again expecting an older version of the Hiccup she just saw. But all she saw was a skeleton. Hiccup's skeleton. She choked back a sob. She looked up to the walls which had writing on it._

_Everywhere she looked the words were there. 'Kill Astrid' 'Murder Astrid' and a bunch of other horrible things. This time she screamed. She really properly screamed. 'NO!' She collapsed to the ground. 'NO, NO, NO!' A rock hit in the head and she finally woke up._

She was lying on the ground sobbing in Pitches lair. "Now where were we? Ah- I know." He grabbed the back of her shirt and yanked her up. "Stand." He said sinisterly. She obeyed wiping tears that where only being replaced by more and more. "Oh quit your sobbing I could've given you something much worse." He held the knife above her head and she waited for the final blow but it never came, Instead Pitch brought the knife down on her hair, Chopping off her braid. Her blonde braid fell to the floor. "Obey me or next time I won't miss." He said with enough venom in his voice to kill a man at close range.

"Get her out of my sight." He said to his nightmares. They quickly obeyed and she was engulfed in black dust.

She was thrown into a stone room. No windows, one steal door, a bed, and a mirror. She banged on the door with all her might but it wouldn't budge. If she had Stormfly with her she could've melted the door. She tried one more time to bust the door down with her shoulder.

No use. She was trapped. She looked in the mirror. Her hair was short and loose, but that's not what really bothered her. The ends of her hair was blackened, with slight goldish tent to it. She became very worried about what would happen if Hiccup, Jack, Rapunzel, and Merida had found her but where quickly defenseless because of one little knife. She needed to find a way to warn them and fast.

**?**

**Astrid seems a little OOC in this thing huh? Not my best work but Oh well! Yeah, as you can pretty much tell the whole dream part was written based off of Doctor Who. This is a prequel to my Fanfic that is in the works called Love's Nightmare It's pretty much pre-HTTYD 2 so yeah Astrid, Hiccup and the rest of the gang are all gonna be like 5 years older than they originally were. :D- So anyway if you liked the prequel make sure to review, favorite maybe. You don't have to but if you really liked it let me know! :). I love you all and have an awesome day!**


End file.
